


Promise

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: In a quiet moment, Miranda makes Jacob a promise.Discussion of bad dads.





	Promise

“He was just never around, you know? Preached a lot about how important family was, but wasn’t there for us more often than not.”

“That sounds frustrating,” Miranda said. She could say the same about Henry Lawson, really. He had treated her like his little princess when it suited him to do so, had supervised her like an experiment at other times. Sometimes he’d been gone entirely, jetting off on other business, leaving her to the care of her tutors.

Jacob snorted. “That’s one way to put it. He was just…” He let out a breath that sounded rather like a growl. “Such a hypocrite. What he put my mom through, and then he lectures me on how to be a man?”

He was tensing beside her, his hand clenching into a fist. Miranda rolled over and put an arm over his chest. She wasn’t ordinarily much inclined to cuddling. But tonight, the combination of wine and afterglow left her… lulled. Mellower.

Jacob let out a sigh and she could feel the tension easing out of him. Her eyes followed the line of her arm across him, the contrast of pale skin and dark. Next to Jacob, she looked colorless, almost artificial. Though that was true enough, wasn’t it? He was all-natural, muscle and skill and ability that he’d worked for, not had handed to him. She pursed her lips against the thought.

“There were a lotta things I was going to say to him when he got back,” Jacob said, quiet, still a little tense. “And then he never came back.” After a moment, he added, “It’s weird not knowing, you know? He’s probably gone, him and everyone else on the _Gernsback_ , but it’s weird to think they could be out there somewhere. I’ll probably never know what happened. No… closure.”

Miranda frowned and nestled her cheek closer against his shoulder. “Is that something you want?”

He laughed a little, his chest vibrating under her arm. “It’d be nice. See if he ever got his act together. Show him what I’ve done. You know?”

She wasn’t sure she did. She wanted nothing more than to keep her own father as far away from her and Oriana as possible. Forever. But if it was important to him… “I promise you,” she said. “If there’s ever anything I can do to help you find him, I will.”

He turned his head and kissed her forehead. “That’s okay, Miranda. I’m used to not knowing.”

She shrugged as best she could, half wrapped around him. “I appreciate it, though,” he said, pulling her into him and turning so she could actually see his dark eyes.

Miranda smiled at him. Jacob was a rare person: one who seldom put her on a pedestal, who actually thanked her for things. He smiled back and shifted to kiss her. She met the kiss, running her hand down his side. “Not the only thing you appreciate,” she murmured.

“No,” he agreed, and the kisses grew more urgent.

**Author's Note:**

> An older prompted fic, now posted here as well.


End file.
